


the morning after

by TrekFaerie



Series: 63 Hours [3]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:51:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFaerie/pseuds/TrekFaerie
Summary: The search party arrives.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "but trek everybody wants the prequel not the sequel" later. i just. really like trixie and all that she is and all that she could be okay.
> 
> okay.

At some point, Sportacus had truly fallen asleep; as if to make up for the lost hours, it was heavy and deep, with only light breathing to show he was even still alive. He didn't even stir when the awful, incessant ringing began.

He had installed a door years ago. It was easier to get in and out of his lair that way, even if it was considerably less dramatic than crawling up out of a manhole like Truth coming to shame mankind. He had not installed a doorbell originally; that had been Sportacus' idea, after he'd complained that it was very difficult to wake Robbie up during an emergency by just banging on the door.

(What emergencies even required waking him up from his morning/afternoon/evening naps? A tsunami could be headed their way, and he would still prefer to sleep it off.)

After years of testing, Robbie had discovered that his tolerance for the noise could last a maximum of three and a half minutes. Since he really wanted to just deal with whatever surely awful situation was waiting for him behind the door and get back to the very important business of watching his boyfriend (was that right? it sounded right.) sleep, he pulled himself out of the warm bed in just under a minute.

There were children at his door-- just two, only the girl ones, for some reason. What were their names? He'd managed to remember Stephanie's more than half the time now, considering what a singular thorn in his side she'd been for such a long while. The loud one... No. He was rather sure his brain forgot her name purposefully. Maybe out of self-preservation.

It was the loud one-- since when had he not had to look down so much to meet her eyes?-- that spoke first. "Where's Sportacus?" she said, with an accusing tone that he definitely did not appreciate.

He leaned forward, leering. "He's dead," he said. "Go away."

"Psh. More like 'a little death.'" Stephanie jabbed her with an elbow, but she just laughed and leered right back at him. "So, if you don't mind, we'd all like to have our friend back? If you're done spending, like, a whole week sucking his dick, I mean--"

He grimaced. "You are a crude and disgusting child."

"I'm not a child!" She looked like he had legitimately insulted her, pulling her arm back like she had planned on decking him if Stephanie hadn't grabbed it suddenly. "I'm sixteen!"

He was mildly surprised to find that, yes, she was. When had that happened? The last time he checked, these kids weren't old enough to see a PG-13 movie without a parent or guardian-- gosh, some of them had to be even old enough to drive, now. What a terrifying thought.

"Listen, Robbie." Stephanie's voice, stern and reasonable, broke through his reverie. "The last time some of us saw Sportacus, you were screaming your head off at him--"

"-- and trying to fight him, kinda?"

"-- yeah, I think you sorta almost punched him before he dragged you off-- Anyway, some of us are perfectly aware what's going on, but some of us aren't, and that's why we're here. We just want to see Sportacus so we can go back and tell everybody not to worry, that he's just fine."

"We had to spend a whole hour convincing Ziggy not to call the FBI over it! He didn't, which is good because, quite frankly, with some of the shit you and Pixel get up to? I really don't want the Feds snooping around! Do you want to be on a terrorist watch list? _Do_ you?"

Did she always have to be so goddamned loud...? He rolled his eyes and fixed Stephanie with a glare. "Calm your dog, please."

"Her _dog_?" Her eyes lit up. Yeah, I'm her fucking dog! I'm her fucking Doberman and I'm gonna _rip your goddamn ba_ \--"

All Stephanie had to do was place her hands on Trixie's shoulders, and the girl calmed and quieted immediately. What a neat trick. If only it were permanent.

"Is something the matter?"

Robbie turned towards the voice, and nearly died once again. The loud girl's-- Trixie! That was her name! What an awful name to give a child...-- incessant screeching had apparently stirred Sportacus from his slumber, though his brain clearly hadn't caught up with him yet. He had Robbie's sheet wrapped around his shoulders, but had not thought to cover up anything else-- and, thus, was standing completely naked in the doorway.

" _Sportacus_!" Stephanie's hands flew to her eyes, somehow more scandalized by this than by anything else that had occurred so far.

Trixie just looked him over with an expression of vague boredom. "Well, there go the last few remaining threads of my heterosexuality," she said wryly.

"Is that proof of life enough for the two of you?" he asked, once he'd recovered enough from the twin blows of mortification and hilarity. "I could have him pose with today's newspaper, if you'd like--"

"Pixel, why does his have a hat?"

The look of absolute fury on Stephanie's face would haunt his nightmares for years to come. "Oh my God, did you guys _seriously_ \--" She turned sharply on her heel, towards the source of the voice. "-- follow us here? Even after we told you not to?"

Three heads with varying expressions of bashfulness poked out from behind the billboard. "I had no part in this," Pixel said, shielding his eyes with his hand. "These two knuckleheads wanted to go, and I had to--"

"Supervise? Oh, you are NOT letting us take all the blame for this!" Stingy huffed, eyes focused hard on the ground, like he expected to discover gold there. "Besides, it was all Ziggy's idea--"

Ziggy just looked vaguely uneasy. "Is it supposed to have a hat?" he asked the air. "Why doesn't mine have one?"

"Do you think you kids could deal with your issues somewhere that isn't the front steps of my house?" he said. "Just a suggestion. Something to keep in mind."

Sportacus, who had been silently and bemusedly taking everything in, merely yawned and turned away, retreating back into Robbie's house. "I'm going back to bed."

The kids-- no, teenagers, the lot of them, god, the computer one even had facial hair-- all had the decency to look embarrassed by the entire situation, and mumbled polite little goodbyes before they 

All except the pink one. She stayed, peering past Robbie's shoulder with a curious, slightly concerned expression. "Is he okay, right?" she asked, glancing at him just a bit nervously. "He seems a little..."

"He's fine. Just tired. All his own fault, of course." His eyes and voice softened a little. "He'll be back to flipping and flopping by tomorrow, once he's gotten some actual sleep."

She let out a breath he hadn't known she'd been holding. "Good."

"Good. Now, run along before your little girlfriend kills those idiots. She had a funny look in her eye."

She gave him a strange look, then grinned. "Bye, Robbie!" she said in her bright little voice before skipping off, and he suddenly felt as if no time had ever passed at all.

When he got back to bed, Sportacus had already fallen back into a deep sleep, cocooned in all the sheets with what looked like no intention on sharing them. Robbie rolled his eyes and crawled in beside him, watching the slow rise and fall until he himself fell asleep, curled up next to him.


End file.
